1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc device and a method of setting an operation mode of the optical disc device, and more particularly relates to an optical disc device and a method of setting an operation mode of the optical disc that avoids occurrence of an operational fault caused by the power supplying capability of a host device used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing device such as a PC (Personal Computer), an optical disc device (hereinafter, abbreviated as an ODD (Optical Disc Drive) as the case may be) is used as one of information storage devices in many cases. Recently, the number of ODDs of the type used by being externally attached to a PC is increased.
When an ODD is used by being externally attached to a PC, a USB (Universal Serial Bus) is used as an interface between them in many cases. The power that an ODD uses is supplied from a power adapter which is designed for the ODD or is supplied from a PC via the USB.
When the power to be supplied to the ODD is supplied from the PC via the USB, it is desirable to pay attention to the power supplying capability of the PC. Even if one ODD operates with no problem when it is connected with a PC of one manufacturer, when it is connected with a PC of another manufacturer, an operational fault may sometimes occur owing to insufficient power supplying capability of the PC.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-135376 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a power diagnosing method of test-operating connected equipment in accordance with a control program that a PC holds to evaluate whether the power supply from the PC is possible.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-50194 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a device that judges whether the power supplying capability of a PC used is sufficient by transmitting or receiving a signal when the PC supplies the power of an ODD via an USB and supplies the power to the ODD when it is sufficient.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-301390 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 3) discloses a device that selects a power source that can supply the power to an ODD from a plurality of power sources and switches a condition concerning data transfer in accordance with the power supplying capability of the selected power source. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-27114 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 4) discloses a device that uses two USB ports so as to ensure the necessary supply power.